


Day 21: Date

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [21]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, In Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, abandoned hotel, date, it's adorable, it's kind of illegal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: The boys have a slightly unconventional date
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Day 21: Date

**Author's Note:**

> ive been so productive the last couple days lmao
> 
> todays prompt is “We could get arrested for this.”

_“We could get arrested for this,”_ Moss hissed as they crept along the brick wall of the building. 

When Roy had suggested that they go out on a date that night, Moss had been imagining dinner or a movie. He hadn’t been imagining that he’d be sneaking into an abandoned hotel in the pitch dark to something that his boyfriend wouldn’t tell him about. 

“Shush, we’re not gonna get arrested,” Roy replied quietly as they reached a small door on the side of the old hotel. It was a bit of a dump, all falling down and with boarded-up windows, but it had a certain rustic charm to it. Roy stopped Moss, flashing him a smile before reeling back and shoulder-slamming into the door.

It opened first time. 

Roy grinned, taking Moss’ hand and leading him into the building. Moss bit his lip nervously. His mother had always told him when he was younger that he wasn’t allowed to even go near the abandoned buildings down here. Then again, his mother used to tell him a lot of things. Maybe this was just another one of those things? 

“Where are we going?” he asked. His voice echoed in the expanse of the place. Roy turned to him again and smiled as he pulled a torch out of his bag and turned it on. Now they could see all the graffiti on the walls, and the rickety stairs over in the corner. You could still tell that it used to be hotel. The front desk was still able to be made out, and there was a couple of rotting chaise lounges scattered around. Roy pulled him forward and towards the stairs.

“Careful where you step,” he said as they started to climb the stairs. “It’s a bit unsteady in places.” 

“Is this where you were at lunchtime?” Moss asked. Roy and Jen had disappeared together at lunchtime, leaving him alone in the office with Richmond for a dreary hour. Roy just flashed him a knowing grin, and they continued to climb. 

They went up these stairs for nearly thirty floors. True, they did have to jump over a couple of caved-in spots, and Moss had nearly put his foot through the floor somewhere around Floor Nineteen, but all in all it was okay. 

Anyway, Moss thought, it was totally worth it when they rounded the corner on the top floor. 

All the rubble had been cleared away from the floor, and replaced with thick tartan picnic blankets and beanbags. There were fairy lights strung up around the room. There was a small portable television positioned in front of the blankets, along with a games console. The board had been removed from the biggest window in the middle of the wall, exposing the bright London skyline. 

Moss turned back to Roy, his jaw slack and his eyes wide. Roy smiled, laughing a little. 

“You like it?” he asked. 

“I _love_ it,” Moss exclaimed, flying forward and pulling Roy into a hug. Roy chuckled, hugging him back. When they broke apart, he lead his boyfriend over to the pile of blankets, dramatically bowing down and gesturing for Moss to sit down. Moss laughed, putting his bag down and sitting down. As soon as Roy sat down, though, he shifted over and wrapped his arms around Roy’s waist. He rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“I brought food,” Roy said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a big bag of popcorn, along with a packet of Smarties and some Kinder bars (Moss’ favourites). Moss smiled, immediately reaching forward for the chocolate. They had already eaten dinner, but Roy often joked that Moss must have a second stomach ready for all things sweet and sugary. 

In the end, they didn’t even switch the telly on. They actually moved out in front of it, shifting the blankets to just in front of the window. They sat pressed up close together, Roy’s arm around Moss’ shoulders and Moss’ head resting on Roy’s shoulder. They were both ensconced in blankets to protect against the bitter cold wind. Neither of them cared. They had each other. 

“Is this okay?” Roy asked as they watched the city lights twinkle along the skyline. “I know you normally prefer more active dates.” 

“This is perfect,” Moss said, tilting his head up to look at him. 

“Really?” 

“You did all of this, especially for me. Of _course_ it’s perfect.” 

Roy smiled and rested his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek, leaning down and kissing him gently. This quickly progressed into rough, hungry kisses, with Moss having moved to sit in Roy’s lap. 

“This is risky,” Roy panted as they broke apart for a moment. Moss smirked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Do you care?” 

“Well I never said that,” the Irishman whispered. 

Moss smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave comments and kudos, they make me feel like a pink fluffy unicorn dancing on a rainbow :)
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
